Monitoring cameras which are permanently installed in buildings such as stores like convenience stores, banks and public facilities are installed by a builder. However, zooming, panning and tilting need to be individually adjusted, resulting in troublesome work. As a method to make an installation of a monitoring camera efficient, Patent Literature 1 discloses an example in which the zooming, the panning and the tilting of the monitoring camera are individually and automatically adjusted based on a store layout and the like.